Avatar the legend of aang the evil dead
by crazyjj.1
Summary: Aang defeated the fire lord now he must face his toughest foes the graveyard soliders. in script format


Avatar Legend of Aang

The Evil Dead

Written by James Holland aka crazyjj

(Toph was walking in a long white robe wondering the sand by the sea at night. She sits on a rock she looks left and hears a teenager wash up on the shore coughing she runs up to him and bends down)

Toph: Hey kid u ok?

(he opens his eyes slowly and sees toph blurry and closes his eyes again)

Toph: Don't worry im going to get you help.

(toph use a her earthbending and uses as elevator to the top of the mouton where there is the temple and the rest of the gang)

Toph: Help zuko Aang!

(They come running out of the place)

Zuko: What's wrong?

Toph: Come quick over here

(They follow her and found the boy on the ground lying lifeless aang check his neck)

Aang: He's still breathing we better get him in quick

Zuko: Good idea

(zuko picks him up over his shoulder and starts walking with toph and Aang They get into the palace while uncle lroh was making tea pouring into 3 cups)

Sokka: There all done.

(he finish his drawing and looks at it proud katara looks over his shoulder)

Katara: mmm try again you got my eyes wrong

Sokka: Hey im doing my best here don't push me!

Katara: I think that art has gone to your head

Sokka: Hey I...

(Aang comes into the room)

Uncle: Uh Aang welcome back tea?

Aang: Not now we need help

Katara: Help with what?

(Aang steps a side there is zukko with the teenager over his shoulder still lifeless)

Zuko: Every one make room!

(uncle picks up all his tea and pots off the table and puts it on the floor zukko lies the teenager on the table still unconious)

Katara: Who is he?

Toph: We don't know I just heard a body washed up on the shore that's where I found him

Sokka: Do u think he is part of the fire nation?

Katrara: by the look of him.... I say he isn't

(katara sees something on his chest she slowly puts her hand on his chest the teenager wakes up and grabs her hand in panic the rest freak out)

Amzon: what happen? Where am i? No jody!

Katara: shhh you're safe with us now

(He slowly closes his eyes and let's go of her hand and is unconious)

Aang: who's jody?

Katara: don't know its best if we keep an eye on him and found out what happened?

Aang: I better go and get some supplies

Sokka: what to you want me to do?

Toph: try not to get in the way

Sokka Right hey!

(Few minutes later the teenager named Amzon is laying in bed eyes shut with toph sitting on the edge of the bed he wakes slowly)

Toph: You ok?

Amzon: Where am I? gezz my head

Toph: It will heal

Amzon: the names Chris

Toph: Im toph why where you at sea?

Amzon: I can'my head still hurts the only thing I can remember is I was washed up on the shore

Toph: You had me worried

Chris: Sorry about that

Toph: Its ok

(the doors open slowly and its kattara walks into the room)

Amzon: hi

Kattara: hi

Amzon: look im sorry I scared you

Kattara: that's ok

(he gets up from his bed and stands up uncle lroh and zuko where sitting down drinking tea outside the bedroom door kattra and toph come out of the room with Amzon)

Zuko: I see you are ok

Amzon: kattara tell me that you were the one who brought me here when I was uncounouis thank you my friend

Zuko: So why where you washed up on the shore?

Amzon: My head is abit fuzzy... they did this to me

(He opens his coat and pulls his shirt up showing a huge horrible scar on his chest)

Zuko: Who did this to you?

(He puts his head down)

Amzon: The.. the.. graveyard soldiers

(Zuko and the rest can't believe it)

Zuko: No!

Kattara: The graveyard soldiers? I thought they where a myth.

Uncle: The graveyard soldiers are indeed myths and rumours

Amzon: The rumours are true and something so evil is now back from the dead!

Toph: My parents tell me the graveyard soldiers when I was little I had a lot of nightmares back then

Amzon: yes and I believe the nightmares came true

Zuko: just try and think back on what happend to you and why were u washed up on that shore.

Amzon: I will try

(A flash back on a fishing boat the sea with Chris and a girl with him catching fish in a net)

Amzon: I was a cabin boy on fishing boat most of the time in the afternoon when im not busy I practice on my fighting skills with Jody

(Amzon fights with Jody learning his high kicks and Jody blocking he goes for a kick Jody grabs his foot and push him on the floor she lends her hand and helps him up with a smile)

Amzon: but man I was lucky to have a girl like her

(Then they where about to kiss)

Fisherman: hey guys come over here now!

(They look at the fisherman and run to him he and the rest of the fishermen pull a net from the sea and when they pull it a black metal coffin drops from the net the fishermen steps back abit)

Fishermen: what is that?

(One of the fishermen stands it up and lays his hand on the coffin and opens it and the door rips of the Hench off the coffin in the coffin reveals a skeleton in black armour most of it rusted and dust on the middle piece of the armour was a black diamond the fisher men reach out for it. Then the Skelton comes alive and screams he pulls the fishermen's arm and throws him over board and starts walking over towards amzon and Jody)

Amzon: run jody get to the top now!

(He gets into a fight position the skeleton stands there looks at him and laughs)

Amzon: hmm laugh at this!

(He kicks the skeleton soldier head and goes backwards the soilder takes his head and pulls it facing him he twist his neck and smiles then the solider screams)

Amzon: oh boy!

(skeleton soldier walks up to amzon and hits him in the gut and blast him in the chest he falls to the ground in pain. The solider lifts him by the neck and smiles at him again he was going for the final blow)

Jody: hey freak!

(She hits the skeleton soldier with the door from the coffin and the soilder goes flying into the crates he doesn't get up)

Jody: amzon you're hurt

(She touch his chest)

Amzon: ouch you think!

Jody: come on we need to get to the life boat!

(She carries amazon with his arm over her shoulder to the life boat but then the soilder breaks through the crates and smash the boxes in a violent way)

Amzon: were almost there!

(they get to the edge of the ship where at the end is the life boat. She helps amzon into the boat as jody was about to get in a blast from behind missed her and cut the ropes to the life boat it falls into the sea with a hard crash)

Amazon: Jody!

(he screams to the top of the boat she runs to the edge of the boat and looks down at amzon)

Jody: go get to safety

Amazon: but...

Jody: Now!!

(She gets grabbed behind from the skeleton solider he looks and starts' rowing away from the ship as he does a tear comes down from his eye)

Amazon: and as i start rowing away from the ship

(a huge explosion the ship was on fire and parts of the ship went flying into the air and hit the sea and then a huge piece of the ship hits his boat and is drowning he quickly grabs a piece from the boat and starts to float away unconuois)

Amzon: and that's all I can remember

Toph: amzon im sorry

Amzon: no it's not my fault it should been me on that ship not jody!

(He gets up from his seat and puts his coat on)

Amzon: that's why im going after him

(Kattara stops him by puts his hand on his shoulder)

Kattara: no your not!

Amzon: what?!

Kattara: Cause we are going to with you!

Zuko: she's right you can't face it alone

Amzon: thanks guys

To Be Continued...


End file.
